Memories and Thoughts
by phantome101
Summary: Through the years, memories and thoughts are compiled... A collection of one-shots...May contain spoilers to both anime and manga.
1. Promise

**Disclaimer: None of the characters from Vampire Knight belong to me.**

**A/N: Just a short Kuran family ficlet. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**_Promise_**

Propped up by a number of fluffy pillows, she watched in silence from her place in bed as the boy who was her son and yet not, tentatively approached the elegantly handcrafted wooden cradle beside her where a tiny infant lay in peaceful slumber after the tiring journey it had made into the outside world just moments ago.

Somehow, she just could not help but wonder what was going through that mind and those eyes of his that held both wisdom far beyond his years and the simple curiosity befitting of a child as he leaned over with a passive face to caress the infant's soft check with such gentleness as though it was made of glass so fragile that it could fall into pieces at any given moment without a second's warning.

"Don't you think that your little sister, Yuuki, is so adorable?" Haruka murmured as he reached past the boy to pick the bundle of joy up.

"Yuuki?" The boy questioned as he took a sit on the edge of the bed, eyes flickering up to the man beside him.

With a smile, her husband carefully placed the newborn into the boy's arms before explaining, "We named her Yuuki because while all girls are born princesses, to us this little one is all that and so much more."

For the first time since the incident with Rido, the boy's stance began to relax and his lips curved upwards into a gentle, breath-taking smile as he locked gazes with big brown orbs that had just flickered open to reveal a whisper of dark red tinge.

"She looks so innocent and pure…just like freshly fallen snow. But, I'm not really her brother…" The boy trailed off into silence when he felt Juuri's gentle eyes on him, a look of contemplation and study on her features as she held her right fist to her lips.

"Kaname, I don't think that Yuuki would mind such a minor detail. After all, she is born to be your future wife," She commented, reaching over to pull the boy into a loving hug. "And despite the circumstances, we love you just as much. See, even Yuuki agrees with me." She beamed, when the baby let out a soft gurgle.

Placing a kiss on the boy's cheek, she felt her heart overflow with a mother's pride when she heard the boy whisper a promise ever so softly into the infant's tiny shell-like ear. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you to protect you and your smile – forever."


	2. Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**A/N: Slightly related to 'promise' **

_

* * *

_

_**Sunshine**_

It was a song she used to hum when she was a toddler, hidden away in a room without windows from the beautiful yet harsh world. It was the same song that she had re-learned as a human child. And yet, to the both of them the lyrics held different meanings.

_**You are my sunshine**_

As he held the tiny vampire infant in his arms, he couldn't help but to wonder what was it about her that made him feel so accepted and so loved. His mother had been right when she said that Yuuki didn't mind the minor detail of him not being her real brother. After all, she never looked at him with disgust or hate and even if they were to marry in the future, the blood that flowed through his veins was still that of a Kuran pureblood's.

While her name also meant snow, to him she was more like the sun that was always shinning so brightly and so warmly especially when she smiled up at him with that innocent smile of hers. He knew, without being told that she was the precious jewel and adored daughter of the household but most of all, she was_ his_ sunshine.

_**My only sunshine**_

Ten years had passed since that fateful night his parents had died, leaving him an orphan and his dear sister stranded in the snowstorm as nothing more but a young human child with completely no memories of her past.

Gazing out into the night, he knew that many vampires questioned his attachment to her behind closed doors, wondering what a mere human like she could possess that even a pureblood such as Sara Shirabuki with all her glamour and elegance would fail to capture his attention or interest.

Only a handful knew why he acted the way he did and understood the simple fact that the great and powerful Kuran Kaname's world revolved around Yuuki and only Yuuki alone.

_**You make me happy, when skies are grey**_

Back then, before everything happened, she was the only one who could cheer him up and erase that 'Strange stiffness' as his mother liked to call it. Even now, she remained the only one who could do so by her mere presence even though Ichijou Takuma and Cross Kaien would continuously devise ways for him to lighten up and laugh.

Speaking of which, he has not laughed with a carefree attitude since his dear girl managed to put on her clothes for the first time in her humane life all wrongly and hid beneath a towel. But at the very least, he could still smile until she came back to him once more.

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**_

For ten whole years, he had watched as her world gradually extended to include more people – a far cry from the first five years of her vampiric life and her exposure to the things that she had once read in books but never seen. He had tried over and over again to keep her at arm's length, away from the dangers him and his kind possessed, when all he truly wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let go.

Sometimes, as he watched her patrol the school grounds, he wondered what her choice would be if their mother's spell were to break and she had to choose between a life of a pureblood and the life of a normal human.

Should she choose to be human once more, he would gladly recast that spell with his life, simply because he loved her too much to watch her suffer for eternity.

_**So please don't take my sunshine away**_

As long as she remained safe and happy, it didn't matter to him if he had to manipulate or kill every single person who posed as a threat to his precious girl. Even if she were to hate him with the same vengeance that Kiriyu boy had against all creatures of the night, he would do anything to keep that bright innocence from flickering and dying out like a candle's flame.

For that reason alone, he would prefer that she lived a life not knowing him than to live a life without her.


End file.
